Find the quadratic function $f(x) = x^2 + ax + b$ such that
\[\frac{f(f(x) + x)}{f(x)} = x^2 + 1776x + 2010.\]
Solution: We have that
\begin{align*}
f(f(x) + x) &= f(x^2 + (a + 1) x + b) \\
&= (x^2 + (a + 1)x + b)^2 + a(x^2 + (a + 1) x + b) + b \\
&= x^4 + (2a + 2) x^3 + (a^2 + 3a + 2b + 1) x^2 + (a^2 + 2ab + a + 2b) x + (ab + b^2 + b).
\end{align*}We can write this as
\begin{align*}
&x^4 + (2a + 2) x^3 + (a^2 + 3a + 2b + 1) x^2 + (a^2 + 2ab + a + 2b) x + (ab + b^2 + b) \\
&= x^2 (x^2 + ax + b) + (a + 2) x^3 + (a^2 + 3a + b + 1) x^2 + (a^2 + 2ab + a + 2b) x + (ab + b^2 + b) \\
&= x^2 (x^2 + ax + b) + (a + 2)x \cdot (x^2 + ax + b) + (a + b + 1) x^2 + (a^2 + ab + a) x + (ab + b^2 + b) \\
&= x^2 (x^2 + ax + b) + (a + 2)x \cdot (x^2 + ax + b) + (a + b + 1)(x^2 + ax + b) \\
&= (x^2 + ax + b)(x^2 + (a + 2) x + (a + b + 1)).
\end{align*}(The factor of $f(x) = x^2 + ax + b$ should not be surprising.  Why?)

Thus, we want $a$ and $b$ to satisfy $a + 2 = 1776$ and $a + b + 1 = 2010.$  Solving, we find $a = 1774$ and $b = 235,$ so $f(x) = \boxed{x^2 + 1774x + 235}.$